New Guild Master!
by Wizard Eena
Summary: In a peaceful day... fairy tail members had a rather unique conversation...Whose gonna be the new guild master? Here is a vision of different fairy tail members as guild master... Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Mirajane and many more fairy tail members as master...choose your favourite master
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is my first stroy. So sorry if it is a bite rough. I donot own fairy tail or anything character.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Natsu as the new guild master**

It's a usual day in fairy tail guild. Everyone is relaxing,eating,chatting and all. Lucy was sitting at the bar with natsu and happy.

"Hey Mira, where's master mkarov?" Lucy asked not able to find master in guild hall.

"Oh he is in a council meeting. They said they wanted to talk about fairy tail being reckless and destroying a town and all." Mira stated normally as if it was a regular thing. (Well it sure is a regular thing for fairy tail as they almost destroys everything during a mission)

"He sure goes through a lot because of us." Lucy said feeling bad for the old master. "I wonder whose gonna be the next guild master?" Lucy said wondering.

"I don't think he is planning of retiring specially after what Gildarts did." Mira said.

( When Makarov made Gildarts the guild master, Gildarts quickly left for a mission and left a note that said he was making Makarov the guild master.)

"Ya but he has to make someone the new guild master." Lucy stated

"He should make someone strong the new guild master!!!" Happy said looking at natsu. "Natsu should be the new guild master! He is so strong afterall."

" No way. Gramps cannot make this dimwitted flamebrain the guild master." Gray said annoyingly.

"What did you say? I will be a better guild master then you could ever be,frostbite." Natsu said angrily.

And soon Natsu and Gray started fighting like usual.

Mirajane wondered about Natsu being the new guild master.

 ** _What if Natsu became the guild master..._**

"Hey luce, I want to go on a job. A want to fight some mages, have adventure, have fun...This is so boring." said Natsu lamenting.

"No. You can't go on a job. You are the guild master now. Your _job_ is to manage the guild. And don't forget that you have a council meeting tomorrow. " said Lucy as strictly as possible.

"But this is boring. All I do is managing job requests, keeping eye on guilds jewel expenditure, maintaining supply of food material and the never ending council meetings where I get scold for the things othres have done. While you all get to have fun and go on multiple jobs." Natsu said arguing. "Come on, there is a very interesting job I saw. There is a group of bandits who is looting people. And they have made an empty village there head quarters. All we have to do is fight them and by the price our client is giving us I am sure that the bandits are tough people. It will be so much fun. Plus we don't have to worry about damaging public property as the village is empty. It is a _perfect_ job. I have my eye on that job for days."

"No means no." Erza said firmly. "You are not going anywhere. You will stay here and handle the guild like a good guild master. Understood?"

" Y-Yes,m-ma'am." Natsu said trembling. Then he remembered that he is the guild master. His confidence grew. He firmly said,"Don't forget that you are talking to your _guild master_. Is this the way you respect your guild master? You are the most _loyal_ person in the guild. Is this your loyalty? I am the guild master and I hope at least you will do as I ask you to. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, s-sir" Erza said.

"Good. Now follow me. I have something to discuss with you" Natsu ordered her.

"Ok" Erza said obediently and followed Natsu.

Lucy sighed as she watch Natsu and Erza go.

 **Next day**

Lucy came in the guild hall and searched for Natsu but couldn't find him.

"Hey Gray, have you seen Natsu anywhere?" Lucy asked worrying. She hadn't seen Natsu and Happy in neither there apartment nor her apartment. She was worried as Natsu never go without telling her.

"No. And surprisingly Erza also isn't here. How can she go on a job without telling us?"Gray asked rhetorically.

"Job!!! That's it." Lucy remembered there conversation from yesterday.

She quickly checked the request board. And as she thought, the bandit hunting job Natsu was talking about was not there. She checked the job taken record book and found that Erza, Happy and _Natsu_ had taken the job.

"Natsu! You idiot! I can't believe you! Now what about the meeting!?!" Lucy screamed on no one.

~~~

Mira was brought back into reality when someone was thrown on the bar counter. The Gray-Natsu fight had turned into whole guild's fight as usual.

Mira thought ,"Natsu being guild master is a weird thought itself. Half of the time, when fairy tail is in trouble for destroying something, Natsu is the reason. Sure master won't give his poor brain the load of whole guild. His ability will be used better in a fight or job.But Natsu has the fairy tail heart and spirit at the max."

 **Author's note:**

 **OMG!!! I finally wrote a fairy tail story. It was like a bucket wish to write and FT fanfic. I am really happy it is like I have acheived something big!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Gajeel as guild master**

Gray and Natsu are still fighting over the previous matter of Natsu being guild master and all.

Gajeel, Levy and Lily were seating on a nearby table.

"Tsk, what a stupid fight!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Yeah. But it is a interesting topic." Levy said. "Who do you think will our next guild master be?"she asked Gajeel.

"I couldn't care less..." He said without giving a damn.

"Well, what about you? I mean you could also be the guild master?" Levy asked expectedly.

"Oh, I will be an amazing guild master. I will make fairy tail number one guild in all over fiore, shrimp." Gajeel said grinning.

"You know that we are _already_ number one guild, right?" Levy sighed.

"Yeah, but I will make fairy tail number one in all over fiore as well as in edolas. With my expert ideas and training, we will be at the top of every guild in edolas as well. Even the edolas fairy tail will be below us..." Gajeel said with a shine in his eye.

"Whatever Gajeel." Levy said as she didn't wanted to get in an argument with Gajeel.

While Levy was busy reading her book and Gajeel was eating iron, Pantherlily imagined Gajeel as the guild master...

 ** _Gajeel as the guild master..._**

It was 5 in the morning. But surprisingly all members of fairy tail were at a nearby hill.

"Tell me again. Why are we here?" Natsu questioned Lucy.

"Well Gajeel made us come here. He want us do to some kind of special training." Lucy answered yawning.

"Oh man!" Natsu exclaimed rubbing his eyes.

Not too long after everyone came, Gajeel started.

"Attention Slowpokes!" Gajeel shouted. "I want all for you to run down the hill and come back. Then do 100 push-ups. Then 100 burpees. Then 100 squats. Then 100 deadlifts. Then again go down the hill and come up."

"But isn't that too backbreaking?" Lucy protested.

"Just shut up and do as I say. We gotta get stronger as a guild and we can't do it with those pathetically weak bodies of yours." Gajeel growled.

"Uh?! You think that's hard training?! I can do that without breaking a sweat." Natsu imposted.

Elfman, Gray, Erza, and few other agreed Natsu.

" Oh, you think so?! Then I will set another routine for you. And I will make sure it isn't easy."Gajeel said with an evil grin.

*Time skip*

After what seemed like eternity. Finally the training was over.

Everyone was so tired that they took the day off. Who thought that routine was easy were made to do even harder training.No one had the capacity of going to a job.The guild hall was empty. Only Gajeel was sitting there as he didn't do any training himself. But he sure was happy by his work. (only he was happy)

Lily's thought were interrupted when Levy asked him to search a job suitable for there team.

"Well Gajeel being the guild master can be lot harder for the guild members than for Gajeel himself. Gajeel can be way too much strict when it comes to physical training. But may be his stubbornness is what made him more...Gajeel." thought Pantherlily as he was searching for job on request board.

 **Author's note: At first I was going to make this chapter about Gray as guild master... But man, Gray is a hard** **character. I had a lot trouble thinking Gray as guild master. But I will try my best to complete my thoughts and hopefully make a chapter about Gray the guild master...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own fairy tail or its characters.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3: Mirajane**

The Natsu-Gray fight isn't over.They were still fighting over the earlier matter.(It was only 10 minutes since they started fighting.)

Mira was cleaning the bar counter. And Lucy was chatting with Lisanna in front of the bar.

Lucy sighed "Why did I start this topic?" pointing towards Natsu and Gray " Now they will fight over it all day."

"But I think it was an interesting topic." Lisanna said trying to cheer Lucy.

" Yeah. Specially since we have no idea about whose gonna be next guild master." Mira said.

"Hey Mira, you are a S class wizard, right? And you are intelligent, polite, strong and sensible. I think you could be a great guild master." Lucy said excitedly.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Lucy.But I don't think I can handle the responsibilities of whole guild." Mira said politely.

"Well I better go and try to stop those two idiots from fighting and wasting whole day." Lucy said and went towards Natsu and Gray.

While Mira was busy cleaning the glasses and Lucy was trying to stop Natsu and Gray from fighting (but couldn't stop them ofcourse.) Lisanna imagined her big sister handling the guild.

 ** _Mirajane: The guild master_**

"Where is Mira?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"She is at a meeting." Lucy said.

"Ughhhh. I wanted her to make me something. It's been too long since I have eaten food as tasty as she makes!" Natsu said with a extremely sad face.

" But she is too busy these days. She has to attain meetings and handle the guild. Then she also has to pose as model in sorcerer's weekly and people want to hear her songs. She is too polite to say no to anyone. It seems like she is always busy now a days. She doesn't get anytime for herself." Lucy said feeling bad for Mirajane.

" Yeah. I think so too." Levy joined the conversation. "Yesterday, Gajeel destroyed the railway tracks during a mission and local people complained Mira about it. I thought she would scold or punish Gajeel. But she just politely said him not to repeat it. I don't think he is gonna listen like this."

"But when a member of other guild insulted fairy tail, Mira feared him to death." Gray commented.

"Mira should learn to be rude and loud like she was in her teenage." Erza also joined the discussion. "This fools ain't gonna listen to some sweet girl. They only listen to someone strict and dangerous."she said frightening Natsu and Gray.

Lisanna's imagination was disturbed as Lucy came back from trying to stop the two fighting idiots but she clearly couldn't.

"Mira is strong, hardworking and sensible. But she cares about our guild and its members too much that she can't scold them or punish them. And without a strict master, fairy tail will be more reckless and destroying than ever." Lisanna similed as she watch her big sister busy in work.

 **Thank you for reading. And thanks to** **DigiXBot for suggesting Mira as guild master. I hope had fun reading it!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I donot own Fairy Tail.**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 4: Gray**

(As you may have guessed, Natsu and Gray's fight didn't end. Let's see what they are talking.)

"How dare you say that?!" Natsu said punching Gray's face.

"That's the truth. You will be the worst guild master in the history of fairy tail." Gray replied punching Natsu.

"I will be great master. You will be the worst master, ice princess." Natsu enunciated again hitting Gray.

"Oi, I will be way good master than _you_ could ever be." Gray replied angrily."

And thus they continue to fight...

Juvia, Wendy and Carla were listening to those loud mouths. They were enjoying there meal.

"Oh Gray... You are the best... You will be best in anything..." Juvia said with dreamy eyes.

" I don't know about that." Carla commented. "Being a guild master is a huge responsibility. And truth be told, Gray tends to hurt people's feelings knowingly or other wise. He can really misuse his position as guild master."

"Carla. Don't say like that. You are hurting Juvia's feelings." Wendy said trying to stop Carla as she saw tears filling in Juvia's eyes.

" My Gray can not hurt anyone. He will never misuse his position." Juvia said trying to defend his beloved Gray.

"I know exactly what kind of guild master he will be." Carla remained at her statement.

 ** _All hail down to master Gray..._**

Everyone is at the guild hall. Mirajane brought a record book to Gray.

" Gray, these are some new records and job requests. As a guild master you must organise them and send letter to the clients confirming the acceptance of requests." Mira told Gray.

"Ughh, that's so boring." Gray stated. " Oi Juvia, come here." he ordered her.

"Yes my dear Gray. I will be more than happy to do want you want." Juvia said merrily.

" You have to take care for these job acceptance letters. Mira explain her the task." He ordered both of them.

"Ok my darling." Juvia said and followed Mira to the office.

"Erza." Gray called her.

"Yes?" Erza replied.

"I am bored. I want you to sing for me." Gray ordered her.

" I don't want to sing. And I won't sing." Erza refused Gray.

"I said sing. Don't forget that I am your guild master and I have the authority to kick anyone out of guild. Now do as I say. And dance while singing." Gray said with a evil smile.

Carla finished telling Wendy and Juvia about her thoughts of Gray as guild master.

"Well that's seems to be true." Wendy said hesitantly. "But I am sure that during a battle, Gray would lead fairy tail bravely. He won't let his comrades lose."

"I don't see anything bad in Gray's rule. He can't do anything wrong. He does wrong in the rightest way. He is perfect." Juvia said trying to defend Gray.

"But Juvia..." Carla started. "Never mind." she knew that nothing can change Juvia's thoughts of Gray.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for showing Gray a total mean guy.**

 **Please suggest me main characters for my next chapter. Who should I write as guild master?**

 **Have a nice day or night!!!**


	5. chapter 5

**I donot own fairy tail. If you enjoy this, please reveiw, like and follow the story.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Chapter 5: Erza**

The epic Natsu-Gray fight seems never ending...

Lucy walked towards Erza...

"Erza, why are you not stopping them?" Lucy asked the red haired mage.

"I don't feel like stopping them. I am busy thinking about what you said earlier about our new guild master." Erza replied still in deep thoughts.

Levy joined them. "And who would be the best option for our guild master?"

"Well if you ask me I would say Laxus." Erza said thoughtfully.

"You would also be a great master." Lucy commented.

"Y-you think so?" said Erza blushing.

"Yeah. Everyone in the guild listen to you." Levy agreed Lucy. "Well actually afraid of you."

"We all know what kind of master you would be..." Lucy said.

 ** _New guild master of fairy tail:_**

 ** _Titania Erza_**

It was a regular day for fairy tail... Everyone was chilling...Nastu and Gray were trash talking... Everyone knew what will happen next. As you may have guessed, Natsu and Gray starting fighting...

"They never change." Mira stated happily.

"Hey look, Erza is here." Gajeel said messing with Natsu and Gray.

Just hearing her name made them tremble as they remembered the unique punishments Erza had given them. Now that she is the guild master, no one can stop her from scaring those two little frenimes (well no one could ever stop her even before being the guild master.)

Natsu and Gray were afraid and started saying sorry. But Erza wasn't there. Gajeel was just teasing them.

"Hahaha... You should have looked your face..." Gajeel laughed at them.

"Hey man! That's not funny!" Both of them screamed together.

"Hey Gajeel, I forgot to tell you before. Few people of nearby town came earlier." Mira said. "They were complaining that you have eaten there iron poles and railway tracks."

"Hehe..." Natsu said in amusement. "Just wait till Erza knows it."he said with a teasing grin.

Ofcourse Gajeel was afraid. No one wants to get on Erza's bad side.

"I-I don't have time for this." Gajeel said trying to hide is fear. "I have to go on a mission." he said and quickly ran out of the guild hall.

"Natsu, it will be better if also find a place to hide." Mira warned Natsu. "In your last mission, you burned a whole colony."

'Oh no!' Nastu said to himself.

"I am not afraid of her." Natsu said putting a brave face.

"Who?" Erza entered the guild hall.

"N-no one..." Natsu was scared to death by just thinking what Erza will do if she knew about his burning mission.

"I-I gotta g-go..." Natsu said and left the guild hall.

"What's the matter with this boy?" Erza asked herself as she had no idea what happened.

Lucy completed telling Erza and Levy about her thoughts of Erza being the guild master.

"I have to agree with you." Levy said. "Erza can be scary sometimes."

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked. (not intending to afraid her.)

"N-n-nothing..." Levy said with a scared voice. "I-I have to go." Levy left Erza and Lucy.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Erza asked rhetorically as she was annoyed.

"I-I d-don't know." Lucy said trembling. "I-I s-should go and ask her." Lucy aslo left in fear.

Poor Erza cannot understand there problem as according to her, she didn't do anything scary. She probably don't know that her single annoyed look is enough to frighten fairy tail members or anyone who has seen her dark, dangerous side.

 **Thanks for reading... Hope you enjoy... I want to thank a reader for suggesting me this idea...Please tell me who do you want to see as guild master...I am so confused now about my writing. Guys please suggest me some ideas...**


	6. chapter 6

**I don't own fairy tail.**

 **Chapter 6: Luc** **y**

Everyone got so used to of Natsu and Gray fighting that they seem to ignore it. But they were still fighting. Afterall we can't ask neither Natsu nor Gray to back off and admit defeat.

Mirajane had just completed her work. Lucy was sitting at the bar. Wendy came to her.

"What happened Lucy? You look tensed." Wendy questioned her.

"I wanted to do a job, but those two idiots are busy with there stupid fight." Lucy lamented.

"It's ok Lucy. I think you should take today off." Wendy said trying to cheer Lucy. "Do you know what's the latest conversation everyone is having? They are talking about the topic you started."

"Yeah..." Lucy said.

"Well I was just wondering, what if you will be next guild master?!" Wendy cheered.

"I don't think master would choose me. I am not so strong and there are many other members who are part of fairy tail since a long time than me. I could never handle the whole guild." Lucy replied.

"You shouldn't think like that." Mira joined the discussion. "You are saner than many of our members. And you can even scar Natsu, when you are really angry. I think you may be have joint guild only one year ago...but I feel you were a part of fairy tail from start...you have imbibed fairy tail spirit sooner than many members."

"Yeah." Wendy agreed. "I can totally imagine you as guild master."

 ** _Lucy as guild master..._**

It was a peaceful morning in fairy tail. Lucy came out of guild office. She had big dark circles around her beautiful eyes which were not looking so beautiful now.

Her hair were clumsy. Even a blind could tell that she needed sleep.

"Lucy...Where were you last night?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I was working at the guild office." Lucy said yawning.

"Again? But you haven't come to your apartment for last four days. It's lonely there without you. You really shouldn't push yourself that hard." Natsu said.

"Aw...that so sweet of you." Lucy couldn't help but blushed.

"Come let's go to your apartment...you really need to rest." Natsu said grabbing Lucy's hand.

"No Natsu." Lucy freed her hand. "I have some work pending. And I can't leave guild like this." she said pointing towards a pile of broken benches (there is no need to tell as you may have already guessed. But just informing... The benches broke because of Natsu and Gray's fight that caused the whole guild fighting.)

"Ughhhh."

"Don't worry. I am not tired." Lucy said rubbing her eyes.

"I don't want to listen to your fake excuses. You are coming with me and that's that." Natsu said pulling Lucy.

"I said No." Lucy stopped him. "As the guild master, I order you to leave me alone and do your work and go to a job."

"Yeah? And what if I didn't obey you?" Natsu said subbornly.

"You really want to know." Lucy said with a sinisterous look. "I hope you didn't forget my special attack I like using when someone annoys me."

Natsu was scared. He had seen her dark side many times when he irritated her. She can really be scary sometimes. Natsu decided to not force her to use her Lucy kick and left.

"Lucy, do you have a moment?" Levy asked her.

"Yeah... without Natsu in my way, I got plenty of the." Lucy chucked.

"Great. I have made some bullet points for next council meeting. I would like you to go through them. And please feel free to add or remove anything. Afterall you know about this stuff way better than I do." Levy gave Lucy I stack of papers.

"Thank you Levy. It's a big help for me." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Lucy." Erza called her. "I am going for a mission. Before I go, I just wanted to say that you have handled the last night's fight quiet well. I wonder who they stopped without me thrashing them. But anyway, well done."

"Thanks Erza. All the best for the mission." Lucy smiled.

Lucy looked at the wonderful place called fairy tail.

Wendy completed her story.

"That's just so nice of you." Lucy said "I, on the other hand, think that that is a fiction rather than a real life event."

"My vote is to Wendy." Mira said smiling.

 **Sorry if it's bad... I couldn't think about Lucy as the guild master. It was really hard.** **And I couldn't help myself from adding a little Nalu. I am a hopeless romantic.** **And sorry it's a bit late...I was really busy with, let just say work... Bye!**


End file.
